Buried Secrets
by danie777
Summary: Dean and Sam arrive in Seattle on the tail of what they think is a werewolf but they get more than they bargain for - a family they never knew existed. Max and Alec discover that the mechanisms of Manitcore stretched much further than they ever imagined.


**Discalimer: I do not own the characters they are the porperty of Fox and the CW. There adventures from here on out however are all mine ;)**

**My first ever cross-over! **

**I am totally doolally for Dean and Alec..so they will probably be the focus of the story. Though eventually something interesting is going to come to light about Sam and Max..and its not what you think.**

**Slightly adjusted time line as Dark Angel isn't concurrent with 2009 which is when in Supernatural this is set i.e. before Season 5! **

**Read and enjoy..sorry about the epic proportions of the first chapter this is pretty much everything I have written on my computer all together.. I did contemplate splitting it up but then I wasn't so sure how to do that...form here on out if I write more they will be smaller...probably...**

* * *

Max sighed and checked the ends of her long dark hair for split ends again, her foot tapping impatiently, Original Cindy was late and she'd been waiting in Crash for a whole hour already. Max hated waiting, especially waiting alone. The only break she'd had from monotonously checking the time on her digital watch was a quick trip to the bar to get another jug of beer which was now sitting dead centre on the old and scratched wooden table in front of her. The jug was half empty and warm. _Warm beer fabulous!_ Not that the beer was affecting her even the slightest bit. That was one of the downsides to being a transgenic – the inability to get drunk! Swishing the dregs around in the bottom of her pint glass Max looked at her digital watch again. The numbers flashed at her still saying the same thing. _Sheesh, could time go any more slowly?_ For like the millionth time she looked at the wooden stairs leading downwards from the exit to the basement bar hoping to see Original Cindy's coco skin and afro bobbing its way towards her. Of course there was no one there. She surveyed the room checking out Crash's cliental for the night. It was the usual crowd. She spotted a couple of people she new by sight if not by name and a few of her jam pony workers chilling out after long day. Just like she was supposed to be doing with Original Cindy drinking alone sucked. That was the plan anyway. Max's eyes alighted on a familiar figure at the bar and her heart jumped and she momentarily stopped tapping her foot.

"Alec" she breathed under her breath "When did you come in?" Alec was the bane of her life. They hadn't always seen eye to eye in the past. Frankly to be completely honest, Max found Alec a highly irritating person to be around. He was cocky and arrogant and always getting into trouble. Not ever looking out for anyone other than himself or thinking of the consequences of his actions. However after recent events Max had finally come to realize that the Alec that the world saw was just a performance and that under the bravado exterior there was a guy whom she liked a little better but Alec rarely let his guard down and she still for the most part found him annoying. Alec brought out her catty side. She knew that she should try and understand better what he'd been through because as he liked to regularly point out. While she'd been making a happy little life for herself on the outside in Seattle he'd still be trapped inside Manticore, government property, and subjected to all the brutal training and indoctrination that she'd escaped a decade earlier.

Max bit her lip hesitating, did she join Alec at the bar or did she stay here and wait on Original Cindy? Alec did tend to make her short tempered but then again some company was better than no company. Plus if Alec was too much to handle she could always leave. Making her decision Max finished off the last of her beer and hopped down off the chair that she'd be warming for the last hour and pushed her way through the clusters of people towards the bar and Alec, holding the empty jug of beer in front of her like a protective shield! _God, do I really need an excuse to talk to Alec?  
_  


* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Dean swore under his breath muttering curse words in the direction of his brother. There was no good parking in down town Seattle. The streets were double parked and carts, bikes, motorcycles and old Chinese men carrying bamboo canes, the whole shebang, came perilously close to sideswiping the stationary Impala. He shot a withering look at Sam. "If someone damages my car" he warned Sam the threat hanging in the air. Sam knew it was far from an empty threat; Dean had a completely irrational love for the 1967 black Chevy Impala. Dean chewed on the side of his thumb as he fumbled around under the seat finally pulling out a brown envelope and then an unopened packet of peanuts. "Here" he said throwing the package at Sam "Bobby hooked us up with these before we left" and then tore open the peanuts with his teeth. Curiously Sam opened the envelope and tipped out its contents. They were fake ID's.

"University of Seattle" he quipped eyeing Dean. His brother snorted and chewed another handful of peanuts.

"So are we going to get this done or not?" Dean asked "I don't like being in the city too many opportunities to be caught by the police". Sam frowned. Dean was on edge he always chewed his thumb when he was nervous, one of those habits and Sam had noted Dean's nervous behavior ever since he'd mentioned the spree of unexplained deaths as the result of some kind of 'animal' attack that had been plaguing Seattle. But a possible werewolf hunt was a werewolf hunt and not one that they could ignore.

"Yeah, I'll head to the library and see what I can find in the newspaper records" Sam replied and he pocketed the ID. Squeezing out of the car he narrowly missed being hit by a bike and gasped in shock. Dean rolled down the window "Be careful" he shouted at Sam's retreating back. He watched Sam round the corner out of sight and then parked up and crossed the road. He had a bad feeling about this hunt. Dad had warned him once to stay away from Seattle. Of course he'd never bothered to elaborate why. _Typical Dad._ However despite the warning Dean had done some digging based on some information he had found in his father's journal. It was just a couple of scribbled notes really. Manticore, AQA technology and a co-ordinate. From the research he had done he'd found that the co-ordinate was for an old military veterans hospital that had burned down in a recent fire. Manticore was a mythological beast that was half human and half animal. AQA was a company specializing in genetic research specifically gene-splicing techniques. This alongside an appointment card for a fertility clinic that he'd found between the pages of the journal had Dean's head spinning. He knew that John had been posted various places during his military career and some of those postings had been secret but had he ever been posted here in Seattle, maybe at this veteran hospital. Which on further inspection was unlikely to be a hospital of any sorts; satellite photos that Dean had pulled up showed definite barracks and military personal that were most definitely operational. _Damn it Sam why did you have to bring us here – some things are better off buried._

Dean coughed. He was mighty thirsty now realizing that eating all those salty peanuts had probably not been a good idea. Checking that his gun was properly loaded he took the first alley heading toward the music and bright neon lights that he spied. The signed spelled out Crash. It looked to Dean like as good a place as any to get a beer and score some Intel. The place was busy and Dean found himself a seat at the bar. The bartender nodded to him and served him up two fingers of Scotch. _Awesome._ He liked this place already.

* * *

Taking a deep breath to steady herself Max shouldered in next to Alec thumping the empty jug on the bar. Alec turned to look at her and a smile spread slowly across his lips as he looked her up and down. _Oh Jesus why does he always have to be such a pervert._ Giving him a solid punch on the arm she turned her back. Max knew she should have known better than to have expected more from Alec. With her back to Alec she was facing the stairs and immediately saw OC when she entered sashaying down the stairs. She was wearing the lowest riding jeans she owned and an even lower cut sparkly top that appeared to be held on by magic and showed more flesh than it covered being completely backless and flashing her tight taunt stomach. Catching her best friends' eye Max smiled. OC was oblivious to all the male attention she was getting considering she firmly batted for the other team. Reaching behind her Max grabbed the now full jug of beer and scowled at Alec who was still smirking at her.

"Damn are there some hot females her tonight" screeched OC who had now reached her side "I really need to find myself a tight piece of ass and that sugar at the pool table will do just fine. Is that beer?" She pointed at the jug Max was holding. Without waiting for an answer she pulled it from Max's grip and took a large swig licking her lips seductively at the girl that was watching her. "Come on boo" urged OC taking Max's hand and attempting to drag her towards the pool game.

Original Cindy had already managed to drag Max a few steps before she shook herself loose. OC pouted at her. Cocking her head to the side Max waved a finger in her girls face. "Now hang two shakes if I'm gonna be spending the night helping you get laid..." at this comment OC pursed her lips, pointedly ignoring her Max continued "...lets at least get Alec to hustle some pool for us" she tilted her head in the direction of the bar and Alec's broad leather clad shoulder. OC gave her a 'look'.

"What"

"I know you only pretended you were with Alec to save Logan" OC rolled her eyes with the word save "but your acting like our boy has got your panties in a twist?" she laughed "Original Cindy sees these things you know". She paused for a second like she was going to say more but then changed her mind. Planting her fist on her hip instead she starred at Max fiercely.

"Alec!" His name burst out of her much louder than she meant it to. Max lowered her voice "No of course not" she scorned "but we are weeks behind on rent and I need money for medical supplies". By this she meant money for the enzyme she had to take to control her seizures that they could only get on the black market.

"You called"

Max turned and almost died on the spot. Standing there as large as life was Alec. The Alec she knew. Right from his military issue boots and kaki green combat trousers - to his permanent sneer and tousled dark blonde hair. He had his motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm and it was obvious that he had just arrived.

"What, who, how…" she stammered.

Alec frowned at her his perfect brows drawing together "You feelin' all right Maxie – you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"I...I…" the words died on her lips a million thoughts rushing through her mind compressing funneling to one single thought that flashed like burning fire. _Ben_. She spun back to the bar lightening quick almost blurring in front of all the normal people. She could feel Alec tense behind her an inbred response to the possibility of danger meaning he was ready to react in an instance. But the spot where Alec had been, correction the spot where the man who she had thought was Alec had been, was empty.

"Max?"

When Alec touched her gently on the shoulder she bristled and shrugged it off. It felt like somebody was squeezing her heart in an iron grip, she still felt incredibly guilty for what had happened to Ben for what he had become. She had inflicted the world on him, broken him and then killed him. _Oh Ben I miss you so much_. The fact that Alec was Ben's identical twin cloned in a Manticore laboratory pained her every day. He looked so familiar, was so familiar in so many ways but grated on her mostly because he was living proof of what Ben could have been and despite it not being Alec's fault she often blamed him for surviving, for coping where Ben could not. Unconsciously Alec took a step back and looked for the entire world like he wanted to bare his teeth and hiss at her as she turned to face him. "We have a problem" she said carefully making sure to control her voice so that it was calm and didn't shake.

"Whatever you problem is, it's not my problem Max" Alex spat from between clenched teeth. Pushing roughly past her he stalked towards the exit springing up the stairs two at a time quick as a cat and was gone before she could reply.

"What's his issue?" Max demanded taking the beer from OC and drinking deeply.

Giving her a dark look "You know damn straight what Alec's issue is boo" OC replied with a cool tone.

Max shook her head slipping into the nearest booth. Gripping the jug with both hands she really wished that she was capable of getting intoxicated. Now her best friend was angry with her too. She hung her head staring at her hands. Maybe OC had it right men were nothing but trouble - the bane of her life. When OC slipped into the booth opposite her expression softening and took her hand. Max felt relieved. OC was the only dependable person she had. She could never see Logan again for fear she would kill him with the virus in her blood. Her other jam pony friends couldn't exactly be called reliable plus they didn't know her history, they didn't know she was a transgenic and she didn't want to drag them down with her. OC was the only constant in her life. "I don't know what I would do without you" she sighed. "You're the only person that's always had my back".

"Alec has your back"

Annoyed Max looked up to find OC gazing directly at her. "Alec is a flake" she retorted. Insulted.

"Max sweetie, Alec doesn't know whether he's coming or going half the time and that boy has a knack for attracting trouble from a mile off.."

Maxed nodded

"...but he's a boy in love with you…"

Max froze. _In love with her._

"…and it's blindingly obvious to everyone but you! Alec thinks you hate him and its killing him inside you can see it every time he looks at you…"

_In love with her._

"…he'll never say anything unless he thinks you feel the same way Max…"

_In love with her._

"..boo are you listening to me?"

* * *

Outside Alec stumbled, the cold air making his eyes smart. He blinked trying to clear his blurred vision and tripped over some crates and other refuse in the alley falling heavily to his knees. _Damn it_. He was never this awkward. Climbing gingerly to his feet Alec leaned against the cold wet grimy wall of the alleyway breathing deeply. His chest hurt, felt tight, his breath catching in his throat. _Solider buck-up_. This was no way to be what the hell was wrong with him Alec wondered. He felt like something was tearing him to pieces. At Manticore they had always punished him for being too emotional. A design flaw they called it as it made his X5 series hard to control. It made him to human for their liking but he wasn't human despite his appearance. He was transgenic. A freaking super solider bred to be a killer. _If this is what being human feels like then maybe I don't want to be human. _

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He'd never really felt accepted by Max and her friends, always the outsider but recently he thought he'd made a breakthrough with Max and that maybe she was starting to trust him maybe even like him a little bit. Obviously though he was really mistaken. He knew that he was impulsive and maybe leaped without looking a little too often but a guy had to make his own way in the city and he got buy using the only skills he had. Skulduggery and theft he smiled to himself the honest mans trade. Shaking himself mentally, Alec took a deep breath which he immediately regretted as the putrid smell of the alley filled his nostrils. Well if he wasn't going to spend the evening with Max and her cohorts he might as well make good use of his time.

The sun was just setting on the horizon behind the space needle in the distance and most of his areas of expertise were suited to the twilight hours. It was a huge plus that his night vision was as good as it was during the hours of day light. Picking up his helmet from where he must of dropped it he quickly strode over to his bike. He felt strangely uneasy and couldn't decide whether it was regret for letting himself be so emotionally vulnerable or something else. He didn't have any jobs planned for that night – Max always mollified him for stealing even though she was a cat-burglar herself. _Only from the bad guys_. He'd recently been a slightly reformed character maybe he thought Max would like him better. _Well tonight is as a good a night as any to return to my wicked ways._ And something had caught his eye parked at the end of the alley. The hulking form a classic Impala. Moving closer on light feet Alec surveyed the car. It would be an easy steal. He doubted it even had an alarm system. He chortled to himself running his hands over the body of the car it was waxed to perfection; it was definitely a car that was loved. It could fetch him a tidy sum and then he could head over to Grieg's for some poker. He was careful not to frequent the back room card games too often because his transgenic gifts made it easy for him to cheat and people quickly got suspicious if he won too often. Abruptly Alec stiffened hairs prickled on the back of his neck. There was definitely someone else there in the alley with him, watching him. He had an a vague sixth sense about things like this some animal part of his brain picking up on signs that his conscious mind was unaware of - pure animal instinct. _Darn_. In his turmoil he'd got careless and had put himself in a position that wasn't good for coverage or easy to defend. _No not darn – fuck_. Max seriously was going to be the death of him. These were things he had been trained in all his life that should come natural to him as breathing; being a soldier was what he was. A perfect solider. Yet all his training breeding and goddamn genetics could be forgotten in a flash because of a girl.

Taking a deep breath Alec carefully tilted forward a fraction using the opportunity as he lent forward to shift his position so as to see the vague reflection of his stalker in the glistening bonnet of the car. The shadowy figure of a man was close but Alec could move much much faster than the average man and if he was armed should be able to disabled him in a matter of seconds. Without giving pause so not to alert the other man as to the fact he was aware of his presence Alec turned and came face to face with himself. For a split second the shock threw him but this was all it took for the other man to get the upper hand. "What are you?" the man with his face growled "Shape-shifter?" This man had the cold barrel of the gun pressed right up against his forehead - squarely between his eyes. "Silver bullets he snarled". Then muttered under his breath. "What is it with you suckers always stealing my damn face and now you think you can steal my car?". Alec held himself so still that there was no discernible movement. His reflexes were ten times as fast as that of a normal human and he wagered that he could disarm this guy…As if reading his mind the other man warned "Don't even think about it buddy". And the man stepped in closer unsheathing a wickedly curved dagger and pressing it in tight against Alec's ribs right under his heart. Thinking fast Alec tried to decide what to do next!

* * *

**Review pretty pretty please - comments are helpful. If people want to read the blatherings of my head then let me know and I will write more!**

**So tell me what you think peeps. I wrote this a while back and its been a while since I've watched Dark Angel are they out of character or do I capture the essence of them? **

**I have a storyline in mind for this that could potentially be quite epic. That's the thing about crossovers a whole new universe is created! **


End file.
